


Dream Proposal

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Ray has a glimpse into what it'd be like to be married to Leonard Snart.Based off of the prompt:  “Why did I marry you?” - “It took a lot of convincing.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr, so apologies if you've already read this! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Prompt: 80. “Why did I marry you?” - “It took a lot of convincing.”

The night was quiet on the Waverider. And by night, of course, Ray meant the time where everyone on the ship was finally tucked away in their beds, with their covers pulled high and their faces against their pillows. It was difficult, realizing that their common resting place was the Temporal Zone, where there was no day or night. But Rip had made the change easier by designating schedules, and making sure the team all had comfortable sleepwear. 

Ray’s no exception. He’s got the aforementioned sleepwear on, a pair of pajama bottoms with teddy bears patterned throughout, and a black tank-top. By now, he’d usually have his eyes drawn closed with a soft snore reverberating through his room, but for some reason he’s sleepless. 

It’s not that he’s not tired. Hell, he’s been yawning non-stop. His eyes are heavy, his muscles are are slouched into the mattress, and his chest rises and falls with his steadied breathing. It’s as if every other part of him is asleep except his mind. 

As that known fact rolls around in his brain, Ray outwardly groans. It’d be his luck that there’d be a night so peaceful, and he can’t catch a wink of sleep. He rolls over on his side, now squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he tries to force sleep upon himself.

Nothing. 

He rolls back onto his back in defeat, now staring at the ceiling with wide eyes again. He kicks the blanket off of one foot, only to stick it back under the warm hideout seconds later. Then he’s too hot again so he lifts his arms out from the covers, above his head and stretches. 

Perhaps he could invite Snart over for one of their late night rendezvous. It’s been a quiet commitment the two have, something of a routine that neither have decided to break yet. But Ray’s brought back to his senses that most of the team has been asleep for hours, so Snart’s surely asleep as well. 

After another half our, Ray concedes and gets up from his bed. He starts slow, throwing his feet down and letting the tile cool him down from touch. Then he stands, giving himself a few seconds to adjust before he pads over to his desk. He’s got a few helpful supplements in his drawer, one being Melatonin. 

Ray shakes six tablets out of the green plastic bottle and into his palm. Once the lid is screwed back on, and the bottle is put safely back in the drawer, he grabs the bottle of water he always keeps next to his bed. He takes a swig and throws the supplements back, swallowing with a grimace. 

“Reminder,” he states to himself as he crawls back into bed, “Have Rip stock up on Melatonin next time we’re at a drug store.” He’s nearly comfortable, when he remembers something else. He presses his foot against the wall as he stretches, grabbing for his phone on the nightstand. 

“Rain noises.” Ray shakes his head as he plays a two-hour long clip of just that. “We’re really pulling out the big guns.” He sighs as he places his phone back on the stand. 

The sound of the pattering rain coming out of his phone is calming enough that he settles down rather quickly. He steadies his breathing again, letting his eyes flutter shut as he takes his mind elsewhere. A yawn escapes before Ray finally succumbs to sleep… 

-

Ray’s got his eyes closed, with the recognizable feeling of the warm sun on his skin. It’s soothing enough that a smile grows on his face, and soon he takes in a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding him. It’s summery, with the hint of laundry hanging on the line, upturned dirt, and the flowers in the garden. 

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” comes the recognizable drawl. 

Ray cracks his eyes open, finding Leonard walking up the few stairs until he stands on the porch of their home. He’s got on a crooked smile and a mischievous glint in his eye that has Ray sitting up in his rocking chair. 

“Hey to you too.” Ray greets as he lets his head loll in the other’s direction. That’s when he gets to see Leonard in all his glory, standing with the sun shining just over his shoulder, illuminating all of his features in heavenly glow. It makes Ray’s breath catch, and his chest feel just as warm as the sun feels on his skin. 

Leonard glimpses down at his feet, his lips turned into a smile at Ray’s playful tone. But finally he rolls his eyes back at Ray to share that glimmer. “Come with me,” he demands softly, now lifting his arm to offer his hand to Ray. 

Ray’s eyes fall down to the invitation, finding that hand with a dark silver ring around the designated finger. Something, in the recess of Ray’s mind, wants to question it. But instead he finds himself biting back a grin as his heart races at the sight. He takes the other’s hand, finding a matching ring on his finger as well. 

There’s a pause as Ray takes in the sight. Their left hands conjoined, fingers lightly brushing. He stands carefully, never breaking eye contact with those hands. He can feel his head tilt to the side in curiosity, brows narrowing as he flips Leonard’s hand over to look further at the ring. 

But before he can think much longer, he hears Leonard laugh. A sound that’s so rare in itself that Ray immediately has to watch. 

Snart’s eyes are crinkled at the edges, and his lips are pursed together as Ray looks up to meet his eyes. Finally he juts his head in the direction over his shoulder, tugging on Ray’s hand. “Come on.” He insists, now leading them around and down the steps he came. As they walk, he let’s go of Ray’s hand for a moment only to switch it with Ray’s opposite so they can walk hand in hand. 

“I’m aware how much you enjoy the sight at the side of the house…” Leonard trails off as they take a short detour towards the left. Ray can see a tall tree in the distance, with something just underneath the branches. “So I made something for you.” 

Ray snickers at the sentiment, turning towards Leonard to show his disbelief. “You made something? For _me_?” 

“You should be a bit more grateful or else I might take back my gift.” Snart shoots back, but he turns his blue eyes on Ray and there’s only light teasing in his gaze. 

Ray’s eyes dart down to Leonard’s lips, finding the smile still there. He grins back, never wanting that face to lose that smile. “Thank you, Leonard.” 

-

Sara’s eyes dart up from Ray’s face to Leonard’s, her mouth falling open in amused shock. 

It’s been an hour, since the rest of the team has been up, but Ray still hadn’t made it out of his room yet. They’d started to grow worried, so eventually Sara and Snart made their way over to his bedroom with curiosity. Of course they knocked first, but after five minutes of both of them knocking there was still no answer. 

So Snart turned to Sara, giving her a firm glare and warning not to show anyone else how to break the codes for the rooms. Snart used his wits and slight of hand, and the door seemed to swing open on command. 

They hurried in past that, until they reached Ray’s bedside. His chest was lifting with each breath, which was a relief, but both were still concerned that he wasn’t waking up. As they got closer, they heard a few mumbles under his breath. Then they saw him smile…

And that’s when they realized he was dreaming. Leading up to the very moment they heard: “Thank you, Leonard,” leave Ray’s mouth.

Leonard finally looks up to Sara, his expression stony as she looks on at him with amusement. He finally shakes his head, turning back to Ray to avoid her eyes any longer. 

“Not a word,” he demands as he moves to Ray’s bedside. He leans over the other, reaching out to grasp at his shoulders when Sara’s already there to stop him. She’s got a firm hand on his forearm and a glower on her face. 

“Hey. He’s looking like he’s having a pretty good dream. Let him enjoy it a few more moments.” Sara scolds, now stepping back to let her smile wind back onto her face. 

Leonard rolls his eyes, but pulls his arm out of Sara’s grip and back to himself. “Are you saying that because you actually care if Boy Scout gets some sleep or because you want to see how this plays out?” 

Sara takes a moment, her eyes falling down to Ray as she smirks. Finally she shrugs. “A bit of both.” 

-

Ray’s now sitting under the largest tree on his and Leonard’s land, with Leonard pressed against his side. That ‘something’ that Leonard made was a picnic, complete with a worn blanket laid down in the grass, a dark wicker basket that Ray remembers them buying on impulse at an antique store, and a complete meal inside. 

They just finished their main course of sandwiches, and now are on their backs staring at the leaves above them. 

“I think we’ve let our dinner settle enough. What do you say to some dessert?” Leonard pushes next as he sits upright. He pulls the basket to himself, now lifting out two pieces of apple pie and a can of whipped cream. 

Ray laughs lightly as he props himself up on one elbow, watching as Leonard prepares the dish. He sets the paper plates onto the blanket, pops the cap off the can, and starts to spray a generous amount on top of each pie. 

“I’d say you’re trying to get me fat.” Ray shoots back, which causes Leonard’s grin to turn devilish. 

“Raymond,” he says playfully scolding. He puts the whipped cream back in the basket and then turns towards the other to present the pie. And he does not forget to stick a plastic fork beside it for Ray. 

“Wow.” Ray shakes his head, eyes drawn down at the dessert. He’s about to continue with praise, as he turns to look up at Snart. But he’s greeted with a swipe of cream against his nose. 

Ray gasps at the cool feeling, but smiles up at Snart. Leonard’s only smiling smugly, now taking the tip of his finger and cleaning it off with a swipe of his tongue. 

Ray shakes his head. “Why did I marry you?” He ponders, and for some reason the sentence causes his heart to skip a beat. 

“It took a lot of convincing.” Leonard answers as he takes a bite of his pie. Ray takes the opportunity to clean himself up, wiping the cream off with his own finger and sampling it. “Getting the boy scout to go out on a date with the town’s bad boy was a challenge.” 

Ray’s heart swells at that, now reaching out to grab the collar of Snart’s shirt. He pulls him in, eyes dipping down to those smiling lips. “Well I’m glad I’m Mr. Raymond Palmer-Snart.” 

Leonard’s now placing the dessert beside them as he leans closer and closer, now getting one leg entwined between Ray’s. His fingers are feather light as he cards them through Ray’s thick, brown hair. The touch of his nose against Ray’s is present, and the smell of Leonard is thick. 

He leans forward, prepared to close the gap when everything turns black. Ray’s eyes are thrown open, and he’s brought back to the world very groggy and a heavy weight of disappointment in his chest. 

Ray brings his hands up, rubbing at his eyes with a frown that makes him look adorably childish. 

“Glad to see you’ve come back to us.” Sara comments, which as Ray jumping to attention.

Only that means his forehead connects with Snart’s, who was far too close for comfort. The connection has them both pulling back with a groan, lifting their hands to rub away the pain.

“What are you doing in my room?” Ray grumbles as he finally opens his eyes to look at them. Sara’s still in her pajamas, hips cocked and her arms crossed over her center, while Snart stands in his boots, fitting black pants, and jacket.

Snart rubs the bridge of his nose, now looking up to glower at Ray. “If you would have answered the first ten times we knocked we wouldn’t have come in.” 

“ _Broke_ in.” Ray corrects with a harsher glare. 

“We were concerned you were hurt!” Sara tries to explain, but even she knows she broke into Ray’s room for nosy reasons. 

“ _She_ was concerned.” Leonard copies Ray’s tone from earlier as he corrects Sara’s statement.

Ray ignores Snart to give Sara a bit of an answer. “I couldn’t sleep so I took some Melatonin. Apparently it hasn’t worn off yet.” 

“I’d say. You were out like a light.” Sara’s grin is coming back now, causing Ray’s heart to speed up in concern. “Must have had a good dream.” 

Ray swallows at the comment, his eyes darting over to Snart and then back to Sara. “Sure. Now if you guys don’t need me, I plan on getting some more sleep.” 

Sara puts her hands up, palms flat in defense. Slowly, she takes small steps back to the door until she’s nearly out. “Sure thing, Mr. Palmer-Snart.” She says the comment, and then she’s fled past the door within seconds, making sure to hit the handpad as she passes so it slides shut behind her.

Ray’s mouth falls open, but he can’t help glimpsing over to Snart. He’s not sure what reaction he was expecting. Mostly anger, a sneer or a roll of the eyes, but he definitely wasn’t expecting a playful smirk instead. 

Ray feels his heart squeeze tight, painfully aware he’s being made fun of. “Look, I don’t need you to make fun of me-”

Leonard’s eyes skate up to Ray when the other cuts short, his brows quirking as he shrugs. “You dreamt about me? About us?” 

Ray wants to lie, but instead he finds himself nodding yes. “And it was a very nice dream until I was awakened. Which really wasn’t nice, if I can add - What are you doing?” Ray pauses, now staring at Leonard with wide eyes as the other steps out of his boots. He places them nicely at the side of Ray’s bed, now pulling his jacket off as well. 

“Shut up and make some room.” He answers with a grin, now setting the jacket nicely off to the side. 

Ray’s holding back a bright smile, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself grounded but he listens. He scooches over, lifting the blanket for Snart to slide under. The other does so, almost without a comment until he sees the pajama pants Ray’s adorned in. 

“Really?” Snart drawls, but Ray shrugs his shoulder so he only pulls the other against him. “Alright.” He says contentedly as Ray’s head finds purchase on his chest. 

Neither of the two are the sleeping in sort, but this day in particular is something neither are willing to pass up.


End file.
